Lost Memories
by Mill-Milloz
Summary: Gannon is beat and Link is sent back to gain his years, but nobody except for him and Zelda remember what happened. When Link realizes that all his friends dont know him, how far would he go to get them back? would he risk Hyrule?
1. The Last Battle

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this isn't my first fanfic but I'm still not perfect at this so please leave me some comments and let me know what I can do better! I want to make this story as awesome as possible for all of you! So this first chapter is actually the end of OOT, the last fight although I changed it up a bit to fit my plans. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Zelda threw him the Master Sword, and the Hero of Time caught in his free left hand, shield in his right. He turned to look at the beast in front of him, easily twice as tall and quite a bit larger in stature. This monster that was once the Gerudo King Ganondorf was now some kind of demon. He had massive hooves for feet, green furry legs and arms and huge clawed hands that held two giant yellow swords. The evil king's eyes were a bright yellow filled with rage, and the tusks coming out of the sides of his mouth didn't exactly look friendly. He had bright orange hair tied into three locks, and finally his tail which was glowing and light blue. He looked like death itself, and he shook the ground every time he took a step.<p>

Link stared at the beast having no idea what to do when Navi flew over his shoulder. "This time there's no way he's holding me back, let's fight together!" Navi was upset about not being able to help in the last fight because of Ganondorf's magical power but this beast was only brute strength, nothing to hold her back. Navi quickly analyzed the monster, and said to Link "His tail, that's got to be the weak point! But he's going to defend it, you've got to find some way to distract him Link!" Ganon was tired of waiting for the boy to make his move, and threw out a battle cry before swinging for Link with his giant yellow swords. But with a quick dodging roll the hero evaded the blades making Ganon quite mad. Link recovered behind the monster and went for a swing at his tail, but Ganon was too fast and spun his tail out of the way, going for another swipe with his yellow swords. Link managed to dodge, but barely as a sword flew past his head almost slicing his hat.

Link jumped back, trying to distance himself from the monster in front of him. Navi flew by his shoulder again, saying "Careful Link! He won't be that easy to hit at full strength. You've got to get his attention somewhere else if you even want a chance at hitting him!" Link nodded, jumping back again from a swipe of Ganon's swords and pulled out his bow, readying an arrow.

Ganon roared with rage, just wanting this pathetic excuse for a hero out of the way. Then he'd just have to kill Zelda and he'd have the full triforce! "You cannot dodge my blades forever, young hero!" The beast bellowed in a barbaric deep voice. "You will taste my blade soon enou- GAHH!" A light arrow hit Ganon in the forehead along his hairline, stunning him and forcing him to stumble back. But before the monster could recover from the hit Link had made his way around and quickly sheathed the master sword into Ganon's tail. The monster roared and Link winced as the unbelievably loud noise hit his ears. He'd obviously sent a shock of pain through the beast.

Link quickly recovered his blade, and back flipped out of the way of another swipe. Ganon's movements were becoming sloppy but fierce. "Ganon, I won't let you win this one! I will defend Hyrule if it is the last thing I do, even if I have to go down with you!" Navi cheered him on, impressed with his hit on Ganon and his agility.

Ganon's sword swiped down but Link used his mirror shield to take the blow, sending him skidding back a few feet. Link winced at the pain shooting through his arm to his shoulder but knew he had to shrug it off if he wanted to win. And losing was out of the question. Ganon came charging and Link had to think quick, sheathing his sword before the Evil King got too close. suddenly the yellow swords came flying at him so he ducked and rolled between Ganon's legs, popping up behind him and pulling out the Megaton Hammer. "Take this you monster!" Link yelled, and slammed the hammer down on the end of Ganon's tail. Ganon was weaker now, and wouldn't be able to dodge like last time.

With another ear-piecing cry of pain Gannon spun aiming to kill the hero. The swords came faster than Link could have imagined and he didn't have enough time to dodge, but luckily Ganon's aim was screwed up and he whacked link with the blunt face of his sword right in the chest. The Hero was winded, and forced him to drop the Megaton Hammer While sending him through the air. Zelda gasped as she heard the sickening crack of bone, but she knew that at this time her help would be useless. The Evil King was wounded, but still too powerful to be held down by her magic. Link's body flew across the battle field and his right arm hit first completely crushing it between him and the wall. Falling to the ground Link went to brace himself but quickly found that his arm was crippled as he hit face first into the rubble. His shield slipped off of his arm, and he couldn't pick it up.

Navi flew after him, looking at the beaten up body and freaking out. "Link! Hey! You have to get up, you can't let this monster win! Listen, you have to get up or he'll kill everyone! Use your courage Link!" Zelda feared for the worst when Link hit the wall and fell, but the hero of time, and wielder of the triforce of courage wasn't done yet. Link mustered up whatever courage he had left and stood up, looking the face of death in its yellow glowing eyes. He hadn't fought all the way here just to die, he wouldn't let Ganon succeed and come out alive.

A new fire began to burn in Link's heart from Navi's words, and he ignored all the pain running through him. Ganon was moving closer, but he closed his eyes for a second and thought about all the people that he was fighting for, the Kokiri and Gorons, the Zoras and Hylians. The sages, and all his friends. He would not let them down. Link put his left foot in front and unsheathed the master sword pointing it forward with his left hand. His right foot was positioned behind him in a defensive stance but his right arm was useless as it hung limp. A Hylian Guard had taught him to use this stance if ht ever dropped his shield in a sword fight because the opponent would not be able to get his undefended side. "Ganon!" Link yelled at the creature as it came to a stop in front of him. Swords ready to strike and panting, his massive tusks rising and sinking as the Evil King tried to breathe normally. He was obviously very hurt. Link continued, "You cannot win this fight!" Taking a pause, Link tried to look less hurt than he was lifting his body and refusing to fall again. "You may be the King of all Evil but that means nothing to me! I am the Hero of Time! Your castle is gone, Zelda is saved, and you can't even beat a small boy from Kokiri /Forest!" Link grinned at the end, looking at Ganon as if he was nothing.

Ganon's rage built up as he leant down slowly, and Link could see his yellow eyes beginning to deepen with hatred. "You, Link. You will die now, and your friends will die soon after! I AM THE KING OF EVIL!" Gonon yelled and swung his swords up high, swinging them down, expecting Link to be too injured to dodge. But he was wrong. Link jumped out of the way with speed greater than Ganon had seen in him so far, but the monster simply continued to swing in its rage. The swipes and slashes were vicious, but not aimed and very sloppy, exactly what Link was hoping for. A soft smile reached his lips. The hero jumped out of the way of a blade again, and his courage gave him the skill to dance his way around Ganon's swords. He quickly jumped on the, monster's tail as it flew past him. Ganon noticed the hero on his tail, and shook him off throwing him to the ground then turned slowly as the boy was unable to defend himself. Link was writhing in pain, and stabbed down with his sword. Navi cried out as the sword struck, "No! Link!"

The massive sword's tip was all that pierced through him because he was on the ground, but it ripped through tunic and flesh alike. Cutting through the Hero's chest, Link couldn't move and he gasped with pain. Ganon let out a deep laugh, sensing his victory and pulled his sword out of Links chest. Then he turned around and using his glowing tail again went to smash the boy once and for all! But Link had other plans, grasping the Master Sword and pointing it into the air thrusting up as the tail came down, yelling "HYAH!" He had more left in him than Ganon had thought.

* * *

><p>The air stood still, there were no sounds and nothing moved at the base of the ruined castle. Zelda was frozen in place, but soon she stepped closer trying to see what had happened. The two had gone behind a massive pillar before the last skirmish, and Zelda didn't know what to think. But she kept moving closer, hoping that the worst had not come true. She moved to walk around the pillar when she finally heard something, but not what she had hoped for.<p>

"You are finished, boy. Your hopes will perish with you. You put up a good fight bu- ugh! But there.. there was no way that you coul- ah! No way that you could defeat me.." Ganon's deep voice continued to echo through Zelda's ears and a single tear hit her cheek. There was no way.. no way the Hero of Time could be dead.. no way that Link could be dead..

Zelda inched closer, and got to the corner of the massive pillar to look around. All she saw was Ganon, and she gasped with fear. But at a closer inspection, noticed that Ganon was panting, and seemingly unable to move. He was on the ground propped up with one arm and with his blades still in hands but he didn't look to have the strength to swing them. And then there was his tail, spread behind him on the ground, with the Master Sword sticking through it upwards. Navi was flying around the sword obviously worried. "Link!" Zelda cried out and ran towards him but an arm appeared to stop her, The Sage of Light Rauru stood beside the princess, shaking his head.

He looked down sadly and said "Zelda we do not have the time to spare, we must banish the king of evil before he gets up. If we do not finish him now he will be too strong, even for us." Zelda's throat became dry as she looked up and saw the other sages standing with him and nodded slowly. She could not speak, nor could she stop looking at the motionless sword.

Rauru brought up his arms followed by Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa. They all channelled their energy, and like whips of light began to bind and banish the Evil king. He began to writhe with pain, still alive but barely. Not long after he was moaning, and then screaming. The sage's power wrapped around him as he screamed "NO! I, the King Ganondorf cannot be defeated!" Ganon stabbed one of his swords into the ground and used it to brace himself to get up. The sages backed up a little knowing that if he got up there was no way they could stop him.

Ganon laughed, pushing himself up further. "Your hero is dead! There is nothing left to stop me, YOU WILL ALL DIE BY THE HAND OF GANO-" his voice stopped and the sages heard a vicious ripping noise, then silence again. Ganon stood for a few seconds, but started to sway, and fell to the ground. "Now, banish him!" came the hero's beaten up voice and at once the sages began again. They quickly channelled their powers to bind him, and the king began to change back into his human form. Th King of Evil began to disappear. Slowly, yelling "NOOOO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! You… Curse you Zelda!.. Curse you Sages!... Curse you Link!... Someday I will come back when the seal is broken. Then I will eliminate your descendants! As long as the triforce of power is in my hand!.." But his voice faded with him, until he was gone leaving the mashed body of a dying hero on the ground in the rubble.

The sages all rushed to the side of the holder of the triforce of courage, and they could sense the courage in him because when they looked at him he seemed to be fading. Dying, but he didn't look scared. He looked proud. Link tried to sit up, but fell back down as he let out a grim chuckle. "Heh," Link began, "Hardly a good burial ground for the Hero of Time.." The hero looked up at the sages, his friends, and saw tears welling up in their eyes. Even his good friend Darunia started to tear up; Link didn't know he could cry. Link smiled, but that smile began to fade. "I'm glad that I could be the hero" he said, like a true holder of courage and the life slowly seeped from his body, as he lay limp and his eyes slid shut.

As tears began to fall down Zelda's face, she leaned down along with Saria and spoke slowly and sadly, "Thank you, Link.. Thanks to you Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world for a time.." She paused as a drop of rain hit her cheek, and looked up to the clouds. Rauru cut in, saying "Link, the goddesses cry for you.." the rain continued to fall, hiding the tears of the sages. "They cry that such a brave and pure hero has to die to save all of us, that one so young in mind had to make the choice to make the ultimate sacrifice. We are all in debt to you, my young friend" Rauru stepped back, unable to speak any more words.

Zelda continued, wiping the tears from her cheek and unsuccessfully trying to keep her composure under the goddess's tears. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing.. . I was so young… I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it too Link, you were such a brave boy putting your life on the line for all of us.. And in the end..." Zelda couldn't continue and Impa wrapped her arm around the princess's shoulders pulling her away from the body. Saria was next. she knelt by the side of her old friend and speaking through her tears said "Link.. Link you can't die! You just can't!" Saria leaned forward and put her hands on his chest, not caring about the blood. "Link who will I play with back in the forest, who will I- who will I go to for help! Link you are my best friend, I can't- I can't lose you!" She burst into tears as the rain thickened. The goddesses felt the hero's friends pain, felt their sadness.

As Saria wept on the hero's chest, Ruto kneeled down as well not bothering to hide her tears. "Link.." She began, but couldn't get the words to come out. "This should have never happened.. we took your time, we took your childhood and dreams from you and now here you lie.." She wiped her tears, trying not to choke on her words. "I- I don't even care if we get married anymore, I just want you back! I just want you alive!" As the girls wept on their hero, Nabooru and Darunia couldn't get words to come to their lips. The two Sages owed their lives to the boy, and seeing him lying on the ground after he saved their lives broke their hearts. The mighty Darunia, King of the great Gorons let the rain hide his tears.

The sages sat in silence for a few minutes, shedding tears over their hero and friend when they began to hear something. A soft hum, a warm melody, it came from everywhere and yet nowhere and they began to look around, unable to find the source. Out of nowhere the clouds above Link began to part, a circle of light shining down on the hero but leaving them in the rain.. Then in a powerful voice, they heard the goddess Din. "Link." She began, "You have shown great power, wisdom, and courage in overcoming the evil king Ganondorf, and so we as the three goddesses have decided to let you live, let the banishment of Ganon be the birth of a new life. And to all of you sages, we thank you for helping the hero through his mission, you will not be forgotten. The bond between friends is the strongest of them all, it will not break throughout time or mighty trials."

The sages tried looking up into the clouds, though all they could make out were three figures in the bright glare. As the rest of the clouds began to part, the figures began to disappear. Zelda continued to watch the skies in awe, hoping she would catch another glimpse of her goddesses. Suddenly Saria shouted "He's alive! Link's alive!" followed by another thump and Zelda whipped her head around to see Saria giving her old friend a bear hug. Zelda couldn't help but smile, and once Saria got off of him Link stood up, wincing every time he moved.

He smiled to everyone and Zelda hugged him next, and he winced again. Once she stepped back, Link said calmly "well.. I guess I get to live, haha.." And then there was a zora clinging to his back yelling "Oh thank the goddesses! They brought you back! Link, my hero!" Darunia just sighed and pulled her off, looking at Link sympathetically. Daruinia's voice strong as usual recited "Give the boy a break; he just came back to us from the dead." There was a pause, as Darunia simply looked into Links eyes and nothing needed to be said. Link felt the Goron's love for him and smiled, knowing that this Sage would always protect him. Darunia continued, "I mean just look at him! His tunic is wrecked; the wound on his chest is closed but infected! And he's wincing at every touch. He needs to rest."

"My chest?.." Link asked, and slowly looked down pulling his ripped tunic apart to reveal the wound. It was black, infected, and suddenly he felt it as the pain shot through him. At this point Link's vision went blurry, he started to sway. The last thing he heard was Saria's voice saying "No, Link you can't die again!" in a slur of sniffs and the last thing he saw was Impa moving towards him. The last thing he felt was a pair of strong yet slim arms catch and support him from hitting the ground, the last thing he smelt was fresh air, with a hint of a sweet flowery small. The last thing the hero of time tasted was blood, as he smiled softly. _**It's finally over, I can rest.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey everybody, so I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! more will come soon, but in the meantime please comment and let me know what you think! also if you have anything you might like to see let me know, I wanna write this for you! Comments are more appreciated than you'd think, so comment! Thx!**_

_**-Mill-Millloz**_


	2. Life as we know it, forgotten done

**A/N: Hey everyone! so this is the new and improved version of chapter 2! Life as we know it. I've added quite a bit! so if you read the old version it's worth it to read again it is now edited and I aded a lot in. Anyways, please read and review! I love reviews, they really help a writer improve and understand what the readers want :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Link hurt, everywhere. That's all he could focus on; his legs and arms were pulsating with pain. The hero's chest was tight, and every time he went to breathe his ribs would ache. Link's head was pounding, and the back of his eyes stung like never before. He just laid there for a while, scared to move and feel pain worse than there already was. Link wasn't wearing his tunic, just his leggings but he felt cold bandages covering his body. All over his arms and chest, the hero's legs were the only places not being wrapped. "Where.." Link tried to talk but felt the joints of his jaw ache. Pushing through it he continued. "Where am I?.. Anybody?.."<p>

As he finished Link heard footsteps from far away, maybe in a different room. Was he in a room? It felt like a bed, so maybe this is where the goddesses take their children after death? But why did he hurt? "Hello?.. Anyone?" He heard something like a door open, and the footsteps quickly got closer.

"Link!" Came the girl's voice, sounding surprised and excited. "You're up, thank the goddesses!" The hero tried to open his eyes but found that he couldn't. He tried to move, but as he'd thought it only caused pain and he winced. "Hey, don't do that!" came the young voice again. "It'll only hurt more if you move! Wait here, I'll go and get Impa she'll know what to do!" The steps got further until Link heard the slam of a door and he smiled softly to himself. He wasn't dead, he was being cared for. But the smile faded as he remembered that he couldn't move. Apparently that fight had really taken a lot out of the hero, but he hadn't expected any less.

Thinking back to the girl talking, Link chuckled to himself. Saria was probably waiting at his side the whole time, worried. She's funny like that. Even when they were younger, if Link were to hurt himself in the forest Saria wouldn't leave his side until he felt better. The forest.. Link sighed and wondered if he will ever see it again. The hero thought of the lush green trees in the yellow air and the little forest spirits floating around. And then there's the Kokiri, so happy and cheerful whenever they play their games or sing. The memories of Link's childhood flooded back as he lay with his eyes closed, the images dancing in his head. And for even just a moment the pain and exhaustion of his quest left him. To go back when everything was so simple would be amazing, but probably impossible. If he went to the past wouldn't Ganondorf just come back?

He could never go back, or risk bringing the Evil King to Hyrule once again. Link frowned at the thought, but was pulled from it a moment later when the door opened and he heard a few sets of footsteps enter. Another female voice spoke to him, but it wasn't Saria. "Ah, Link. So you're still alive are you? I'm impressed that such a small body could take so many hits from the Evil King." Link smiled to himself a little, Impa making fun of him as always but also complimenting him. The footsteps came closer, to the edge of the bed and Link felt the Blanked that was placed over him being pulled down to just above his waist. He prepared himself for what he knew would come next and the firm hands came down, patting his left side looking for where he was hurt.

"Ah-" Link tried not to move too much or talk, but as Impa's hands pressed against his sides they began to burn and he started to have trouble breathing. Impa continued just for a few seconds and then stopped, pulling back and Link could almost hear the stress in her voice. "This'll take a bit of work, you're pretty beaten up kid. Well, why don't we start with your eyes?" Impa leaned down, putting her hand over Link's eyes and saying something in Sheikah. Link felt the area around his eyes warm up, and soon enough he felt like he could open them.

The first thing he saw was a bright white glare, and it burned so the hero closed his eyes again. Opening them a few seconds later the light wasn't quite as bad, and he repeated for a few more times until his vision was normal, opening his eyes and seeing Impa and Saria leaning over him. Saria was grinning wider than he'd ever seen and had a certain fire in her eyes as she turned to Impa. "So he's healed now right?" Without waiting for a response the Kokiri girl leant down and squeezed The hero tightly. Impa's eye widened along with Link's as the Sheikah yelled "No Saria wai-" But it was too late.

Link cried out with pain, and Saria jumped back horrified that she'd hurt him. "Oh no Link! I'm sorry!" Link tried shaking his head to make her feel better but the hug had made it feel like his ribs were moving. "Don't- Don't worry about it Saria.." Saria looked down at him, and Link could see her eyes watering up a bit.

Impa just laughed, turning to the girl and saying "Hey now, it's nothing I can't fix Saria. Why don't you go and wait with the others? I shouldn't be too long." Saria nodded to the Sheikah, then turned to Link and said once again "I'm sorry Link…"Sshe turned her head to the floor and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The hero frowned a little but Impa just smiled and reassured him saying "She's just worried about you Link, everyone is. But you'll see them all soon! Afterall, we have a party to go to my friend."

Link turned to her confused, and asked "What party?"

Saria shut the door behind her and walked down the long hallway with her head down staring at the floor. "I only wanted to help.." she muttered to herself sadly. Turning the corner at the end of the hall Saria found the rest of the sages sitting and chatting. Saria turned, seeing Zelda and her face brightened up. "Saria! You're back, how is he? Where's Impa?" Saria walked in slowly, sitting on the floor beside Darunia and replying "He looks like he's holding in tears. He looks broken and fragile.. I tried to make him smile but I only hurt him.."

Darunia laughed beside her and gave the Kokiri a gentle nudge, which while misjudging his strength pushed Saria over into Zelda. "Hey, don't worry about it Saria!" Darunia laughed, smiling. "He did take on the Evil King after all, I think he can handle a few broken bones and bruise-"

"AHHHH!" Darunia was cut off by Link's scream down the hall and all the sages eyes widened. After a second Saria plopped her head into Zelda's lap and in a muffled voice said "I huuuuurt hiiim! Ahhh!" All the sages couldn't help themselves and started to chuckle as Saria beat herself up. Ruto patted Saria on the back, saying "You know Impa. She's probably intentionally hurting him more than she has too to heal him. And Link's strong, he is the Hero of time after all." Saria nodded softly from Zelda's lap and didn't move for a minute, then streightened up still pouting.

Rauru smiled and sat up a bit, gladly wrapping his arms around Nabooru and Darunia. "Hey, chins up everyone." Rauru began, looking around trying to make eye contact. "Just think of tonight, the party will be amzing, all of Hyrule will be here to enjoy their peace and to say their thanks to their hero!" Rauru continued to smile, but Nabooru slowly turned her gaze down. Rauru turned to her asking "What is wrong Nabooru, are you not excited? I heard that your Gerudo girls are going to come dance for everyone."

Nabooru nodded slowly, saying "Yes the girls are very excited to come! It's been ages since they have danced for anyone but themselves." Then said in a sad voice continued "But then we have to go back, right?" At this everyone's mood dropped and Saria who had finaly smiled frowned once again. Rauru nodded slowly and sadly, and said "This is true, things cannot stay as they are. We have to set it back, we have to fix our Hyrule. And the Evil King will not come back, the seal between dimensions is too strong even for time. Peace will still be in Hyrule, we will still be safe." But Zelda cut in, finishing the statement that nobody else wanted to.

"But we won't remember each other. Nobody will remember except for Link."

Link opened his eyes again, and saw the room from earlier. For a second he just laid there confused. Then everything came back to him and he was scared to move once again. But he felt different, his chest didn't hurt with every heartbeat. Carefully Link flexed his fingers, not feeling any pain. The hero grinned, and sat up suddenly pushing the blanket off to reveal his chest. It didn't hurt, nothing hurt! Still smiling like an idiot Link placed his hands on his chest over the bandages and began taking them off thinking he was fine, that his body was healed. But he soon found that he was wrong as he saw the scar. It was still a bit black and it was covering a good portion of his chest moving towards the centre of his ribs.

The hero's mood dropped as he moved to take off the rest of the bandages finding small scars in various places. It was one thing he hated, one thing that always kept him down when he saw them. On his right bicep was the scar that Queen Gohoma had given him, right beside one of the many from Phantom Ganon.

Link's thoughts were pulled away from his scars when the door opened once again allowing Rauru to enter. "Link," Rauru smiled and walked over to his bed. "I am glad to see that the hero is up, you have a long night ahead of you! The people of Hyrule want to see their savior." Rauru stood by the bed, but then his gaze went to Link's chest and Bicep. The scars were obvious, they had cut deep and had no plans on healing. "You have sacrificed so much for us all Link, you truly do deserve the appreciation of everyone. We owe you our lives." Rauru reached out his hands where he held link's green tunic and hat. "Your items are on the table in the corner, you might as well dress up a bit."

Nodding, Link took the tunic and watched Rauru turn to leave the room. "Hey Rauru?" Rauru turned and raised a brow. "What happens now?" At this Rauru turned back to the door and said "We fix Hyrule" before leaving. Link was a bit confused, but stood up out of bed and put his tunic on. Then he turned to his items, his weapons. "I guess I wont need these anymore.." But even saying that the hero walked over to them taking the advice to dress up for Hyrule. Picking up the Master Sword in both of his hands he couldn't help himself. Link put one hand on the hilt and pulled the amazing sword out of its sheath smiling. This sword had gone so far with him, it almost seemed natural now to hold it. But knowing he had to go Link packed up his weapons and strapped them to himself walking over to a mirror by the table.

He looked good, he looked strong. He looked like the hero that he was supposed to be, so after nodding to himself Link walked to the door and stepped out.

"LINK!" the hero tried to turn but not in time. The blue ball of light hit him in the side of the head causing him to stuble back in confusion. The hero tripped over something and fell to the ground ground, when the ball began to bounce on him. Her high pitch voice was preppy and cheerful as she yelled "You're up, you're up! They told me to wait but I didn't want to so I came and sat outside your door and I just wanted to see you so bad and-"Link caught the blue ball in his hands, holding her still and laughing. "Navi, calm down! I'm fine, haha." The hero smiled at his fairy chuckling, and let her go to fly again this time much more calmly. She didn't say anything, but Link could tell Navi was happy. The hero just smiled and got up continuing down the hall.

The two finally turned the last corner and the sages instantly stopped talking, everyone turning their heads and grinning. Saria jumped up and ran at the hero followed by Zelda and Ruto, the other four just smiling. Saria jumped up and hugged Link, grinning and whispering "I can hug you now! You aren't broken anymore! Link laughed and put her down, hugging Ruto and Zelda, smiling the whole time. Once they were finished, Rauru stepped forward and said "Looking heroic as always young man! I think that that sword has grown on you!"

Link smiled and nodded, looking at all his friends who were looking back at him. He felt good, he felt strong! He felt as if he could tackle any challenge in front of him as long as these seven were there as well. "Well," Link began. "Let's get to that party; I want to see the Hyrule that we all saved!" Grinning, Link stepped forward and with his friends walked out of the room into another hallway leading to the Castle's entrance.

Ruto stepped up behind Link, saying "We didn't save Hyrule Link, you did! We were just blessed enough to be brought on the ride with the Hero of Time! Although soon he'll also be my husband!" Link flinched upon hearing this, completely forgetting the promise he made seven years ago. Deciding to just pretend not to hear the Zora link kept walking, scared that Ruto would continue. However before she had a chance to say anything Rauru cut in saying "Well now Ruto, we'll have to wait a bit before we give that any thought alright? Tonight is a night for Link to just relax and enjoy himself."

Link mentally thanked the old sage for saving him, at least for the time being. But out of the corner of his eye Ruto seemed really upset. More than she usually did when this came up and was rejected. 'Is something wrong with the sages?..' Link thought to himself noticing they all seemed pretty upset.

Finally they arrived at the main door of the castle and there were four guards standing inside waiting. As the 8 walked towards them the guards stood to attention with their spears at their side but as hard as they may have tried to look serious they couldn't help but smile. "Link," One said as the group approached approached. "If I may speak?" Link nodded happily to the man, smiling happily. Link had always looked up to Hyrule's guards. The man continued, relaxing a bit and saying "It is my honour to stand before you, the Hero of Time. You will always be a hero to Hyrule and we will never forget you. You've saved all of our lives Link." Continuing to smile, the Guard signalled to the others and they began to push on the massive door, opening it up. Link thought that out of the side of his vision he saw the sages looking down again, but shook it off. It was time for a party.

As the huge main door opened it revealed hundreds of people. Or at least, hundreds of beings. Crowded in the field there were Hylians mixed into the mass with Gorons , Zoras, and Gerudos. There were even some children from the forest, the Kokiri. As Link saw his old rival Mido he geinned knowing that now he would definitely be able to brag about being stronger like Mido always had. Everyone was dancing and singing, even though the sun had not yet set.

Link and the sages all walked through the door into the field and joined in the festivities, everyone finding their own races to announce their return. Ruto went to her father who even though he was a massive king began to cry upon seeing her. Nabooru went to her Gerudo who were all dancing and laughing in one corner of the crowd, pulling her in to join.. Darunia went to meet his Gorons as king and Saria went to the children of the forest. Link smiled, as the Sages separated and he decided to try and find a few friends.

After almost an hour of searching Link had ran into uncountable people who wanted to thank him and talk to him but no-one he was looking for. He was starting to get discouraged, thinking that maybe something had happened in the last day of the fight with Ganondorf when suddenly a girl's voice came from on top of the Castle Bridge yelling to the crowd. "Everyone!" Malon started to get their attention. "It's getting pretty dark but my father has agreed to have a bonfire at Lon-Lon ranch so that we can continue to celebrate through the night! The farm is open to anybody and everybody!"

Link grinned seeing his friend from the farm, and everyone cheered as the crown began to migrate through Hyrule town and to Lon-Lon. Once there the celebration picked up as the seven sages channelled their power once again. This time it was not to seal evil; it was to start a massive multi-coloured bonfire! Everyone smiled, and the races began to mix again. Mido and The king of the Zoras sat with each other in silence as Biggoron danced with the Gerudos. The carpenters from Kakariko Village all formed a line around the fire singing, and everyone was happy.

"Link!" Came Malon's voice again and the boy turned seeing his friend. She walked up to him smiling, and continued "I knew you were special, I knew it! The second you walked into the farm seven years ago. But where did you go all that time? Probably training huh?" Link frowned a bit, but tried to keep his composure. He brought up a fake smile and replied "I was on an adventure, yes. To get stronger to fight Ganondorf."

Malon seemed content with this and giggled before giving him a hug and saying "Well you'll always be my hero, I'm so glad that I could help you even a little bit! Don't forget to come back and visit eh? I want to see you at the ranch some more. Anyways, I gotta go find my daddy! Apparently he;s drunk on lon-lon milk again.." With that the redhead gave Link another quick hug whispering "My hero," before turning and running away. Link blushed a bit but shook it off but, wondering if it was even possible to get drunk on Lon-Lon milk. watching Malon run he thought back to what she'd said. He was frozen in time for seven years; he missed quite a bit of his life. But it was worth it, right?

The party went on, and Link was having a great time! He spent a whils singing with the carpenters before running to join in on some games with a couple Zoras. The Kokiri also gave the hero a warm welcome, they were so thrilled to see Link again that they decided to name a day after him and throw a party in the forest every year. Once the Kokiri kids left, Saria found Link arguing with Mido. Link was glaring at the young boy, saying "No way, I'm definitely stronger now! Are you kidding? I beat Ganondorf!" Mido frowned and took a defensive stance, sticking out his tongue.

Mido grinned before saying loudly and happily "Well sure I guess you might be stronger.. But you grew up! Now there's no way that you can take Saria's heart from me!" just as he finished Saria tapped Mido on the shoulder making him jump. "S-S-Saria! Uhm, you know Link and I, just joking around!" Mido wrapped an arm around Links waist smiling, trying to convince Saria it was a joke. The Kokiri girl just shook her head slowly and replied "Right, whatever you say Mido. Could I talk to Link for a second?" At this Link simply grinned and turned his head to Mido, sticking out his tongue.

Mido glared up at him, but nodded slowly and turned to walk away. The young boy walked back over to the King Zora plopping himself down beside the fish-like person with his legs and arms crossed. Laughing, Link turned his attention back to Saria who was smiling as well. She looked up to the hero and said "That boy, he'll never learn.. Link, thank you. You saved Mido as well as all of the Kokiri." Still smiling, Saria stepped closer to the Hylian. "And you saved me as well. We owe you our lives Link. You'll always be in our hearts. Now, I should get back to the other Kokiri. They wanted to play tag with some Gorons and Zora." Saria went to turn, but stopped for a second seeming to be trying to make up her mind on something. Then suddenly she turned and put her hands on Link's shoulders jumping up to place a kiss on his cheek and then turning back around to run away giggling.

Once again the hero was stunned and blushing once again, but he tried shaking it off before walking over to a Hylian guard. The next few weeks were sure to be eventful, and Link wasn't sure exactly what to do. Link approached the man in armour who smiled seeing the hero and he asked "Is there any way that I could become part of the force? I want to continue helping Hyrule in any way I can." The guard stood still watching Link for a second before bursting out in laughter. He took a minute to collect himself, but replied "Are you kidding? I would gladly accept you as my general hero! But speak to the captain, I'm sure he's expecting you anyways." Link nodded smiling, and thanked the man before turning away.

Before Link could make a 180o Turn however He heard a yell and Ruto had jumped un him, clinging to his side. "Link! My husband!" She yelled, not letting go. The hero tried to wiggle out and sucsessfully pushed the Zora off, looking at her like she was crazy. He thought carefully before finally saying "Oh, hey Ruto! Uhm, how about we keep this kind of hidden until tomorrow? Then we can talk some more, but we wouldn't want to make the people here too.. happy." Then thought to himself 'I'm running away before the morning and never coming back.'

Ruto looked down sadly, nodding slowly. "Yeah, tomorrow.. We'll talk then.." the Zora looked up with tears in her eyes but simply stepped forward and just like Saria kissed the hero's cheek. "Link, I want you to know that I have truly enjoyed knowing you. I'll never forget about you!" But then before Link could reply Ruto turned and ran, seeming to be crying. Link lunged forward yelling "Ruto wait! What's wrong, what are you talking about?" He was going to chase her, but someone grabbed his arm behind him.

Turning, Link saw Zelda holding his arm standing with Darunia Nabooru and Rauru. "Link, there is something we have to talk about." Said Zelda in a semi-serious tone. The Hero simply nodded, not quite understanding. Was this about Ruto? Had he said something wrong?

Zelda let go of Link's arm and Rauru stepped forward saying slowly "Link, you have saved Hyrule and all of us. But you have to go back to your time, we can't hold you here any longer." Again Link was baffled, staring at the Sage of Light in confusion. Darunia stepped forward as well opening his arms and saying "c'mere brother!" The Goron Came closer and wraped it's arms around the Hero squeezing him as tighter than ever! Link's breath was taken and he stumbled back once Darunai finally let go. It felt like the kind of hug you give someone when they are leaving you for a long time.

Nabooroo Simply nodded at the hero, there seemed to be water building up in her eyes and she turned to run away. Link looked to Rauru, who stated "She is upset, you saved her and her people. that's something she could never let go young Hero. But now.."

Zelda cut in smiling at Link "Will you come with me to the Temple of Time?" He nodded a bit confused, but followed as she turned and began to walk. Link waved to his friends, the sages knowing that he may not see them again. But they'd remember him wouldn't they? Why were they all saying goodbye? On their way out of the farm more guards smiled at them and waved happily, the general atmosphere being upbeat and cheerful. But once the two got to the temple Zelda guided Link through the door to the pedestal of the Master Sword. "Zelda, what are we doing here? I can't go back, what are you thinking about?"

Zelda's mood seemed dark as she couldn't lift her view from the ground. Impa walked in from the shadow behind her looking at the hero in the eyes. "Link, please try to understand what I have to say. Ganon is sealed in the Evil Realm, he cannot get out. Even the power of time will not release him for one thousand years." The Sheikah stopped talking and turned to the Princess who then continued before Link could ask any questions. "Now it's time for me to make up for my mistakes…" Zelda began. "You must lay the master sword to rest, and close the door of time. However, by doing this the road between times will be closed…" Link looked at Zelda confused and scared.

He tried to understand but couldn't and softly asked "Zelda, what are you talking about?.. what's going on?" Link took a step towards Zelda but she held out her hand to signal him to stop.

Without looking at him she continued to speak quietly. "Link, give the ocarina to me. As a sage I can return you to your original time with it." She finally looked up, with such determination that Link couldn't question her. He found the ocarina on his belt and unstrapped it to hold it to her. The princess continued, taking the Ocarina. "Peace has returned to Hyrule Link. It is time to say good-bye. Now go home Link, re-gain your lost time! Home.. Where you are supposed to be… The way you are supposed to be.. Link, put the Master Sword in its pedestal."

Link nodded again, stepping towards the Master Sword's resting place. "What will happen now Zelda?" There was a pause before she replied "You will wake up in your home Link. You will wake up seven and a half years ago before Ganondorf's reign began. Everything will be fixed; nobody will have died at the hands of that man. Link, you will remember everything." Link nodded for the final time, and stepped forward un-sheathing the Master Sword and pointing it down. With both hands on the hilt the hero pushed down and the blue light that pulled him through time appeared.

However, before he was pulled into it he heard Zelda begin to play her lullaby loudly and the colour changed to a brighter shade. It began to move more randomly and Link turned to where Zelda stood with the Ocarina of time in her mouth. The Hero's vision became blurry but before everything went back he heard in Zelda's voice "Nobody else will remember Link, everything will be reset. Thank you for your sacrifice, and good-bye… I loved you Link."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo.. chapter 2 is done, I hope you enjoyed, my friend suggested I throw in a one-sides romance scene with Ruto and I figured since they wouldn't remember anything I might as well throw a little scene with each in ;P or maybe they will remember.. O_o but probably not! Anyways, please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like, and anyhting you'd like to see in the story!**

**-Than youCharland77 for the review, I will definitley keep working on this story!**

**-Mill-Millloz**


	3. Lost Memories, and Lost Friends

**A\N: So this is the done version of chapter 3! It's a bit smaller than the other 2 but important for the story I might do some more edits and add a tiny bit once my friend's done reading it but other than that it's done! Please read and review, it's nice hearing what you guys think. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ocarina of Time I do however own an Ocarina that looks like the Ocarina of Time!**

* * *

><p>Link awoke in his small Kokiri house, the sweet sound of flutes and other instruments floating through the air. But something was wrong very wrong. He felt a sort of empty feeling in his chest that he just couldn't explain, however it felt tight at the same time. His mind was hazy. The hero instinctively rolled over onto his side and reached over the side of the bed to grab for his sword and shield. But his hand grasped nothing except for warm Kokiri Forest air on his little table. They weren't in the spot that he usually put them, that was weird. Link never but his gear anywhere else.<p>

And that's when everything suddenly flooded back into his head like the water into Lake Hylia. In a flash all his memories of the past couple days flooded into him and his head hurt worse than it had even after fighting Gannondorf. The fight with the evil king, his victory! And then the party that all of Hyrule joined in on, and everyone was happy and everything was fixed! Link buried his face into his pillow holding the sides of his head trying to get the pain to leave. As it finally did, he remembered what happened after the party.

Once it was over Zelda brought Link to the temple of time and.. It had to be done, didn't it? People had died, people had been hurt so badly and families devastated.. Link sat up in his bed and looked around his small house. Now everything was back to how it should be, even the pots that the hero had broken to get at his rupees were back. Everything was fixed and peaceful in Hyrule. But what Zelda had said, that nobody would remember what happened…

Link sighed and moved a hand over to touch his bare chest where Ganondorf's sword had pierced him. Ganondorf is gone now, and this scar along with the others was all link had to remember his adventure. They were all that's left. Just the day before, the scars were a bad memory but now they made him feel a little better. They were proof that it wasn't all a dream. After a few minutes more of trying to get it all through his head link moved to the edge of his bed and stood up. All peace in Hyrule might now be restored, and all memories wiped, but Link still felt the pain and stress in his muscles the second his feet hit the ground. "Ah-" he thought that all his injuries were healed but apparently only temporarily. Now he was just sore, everywhere.

This happened every time he used the pedestal and master sword to turn back into a kid, his older body could handle it but his small ten year old body suffered and cried to him. That was all over now though, and he kind of missed it. This was the last time. Trying to shrug off the pain Link grabbed and threw on his green Tunic, similar to the cloths that many of the Kokiri wore. Although he wasn't a Kokiri, he dind't belong here. He was a Hylian, and even if none of the Kokiri knew yet he would grow up eventually.

Link moved to take a few steps towards the door before he froze. Something was missing, something he had spent a long time with. But the only reason that he had her was because of Ganondorf, would she be gone now that the Evil King was banished and not in this world? "Navi!" Yelled Link spinning around and looking for his companion and best friend. "Navi, where are you? Navi!" Link started to search frantically, looking into all his pot and under any surface he could. She wasn't in the pots, she wasn't under the bed, she wasn't in her hat… she wasn't anywhere. His fairy was gone.

He couldn't take it anymore, and Link fell to the ground on his knees with his face in his hands, trying to hold back the tears. "Why Din!" Link turned his face up to the skies. Or at least he would if his roof was not in the way. "Why do I have to lose everything so that they can all live without their memories?" Link panted as a tear rolled down his cheek, but tried to re-gain his control and get up onto his feet. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand.. Although people died, and now they're alive.. " Link started to walk towards his door again, talking to the goddesses. "It's the sacrifice that must be paid; I won't question you any longer. I'm sorry."

Link pushed his curtain to the side and stepped out into the sun, looking over Kokiri village. Everything was bright, happy, the kids were running around playing and Even Mido seemed to be in a good mood. The corner of link's lip rose as he continued to look at his village, his home. He had done this, and even if they never know he was still happy. Momentarily his pains left and his mind cleared up. Then in a young girl's voice the boy heard "Hey! Link, down here!" Link grinned as he looked down from his house to see Saria. She looked so happy, she looked so.. Not hurt. Thinking back, the Saria from before had gone through so much pain. She had lost the cheerfulness and innocence that she had when Link was a kid. And now it's back.

Then a memory of the last night popped into Link's head, what Saria had done when she said goodbye to him… She kissed his cheek, she liked him! Saria actually liked him, and then ran away before he could react. Link's cheeks went a light shade of red as he thought and he could almost feel the warm kiss again on his cheek.

Saria put on a puzzled look as Link didn't reply to her, and shouted "Hey! What's gotten into you Link? Come down and say hello to me!" The former hero shook away his thoughts and walked to his ladder. He quickly descended, turning around to find Saria just a few feet away. "Hey Saria! What's up?" Link asked, trying to keep his composure but couldn't help remembering the kiss.

Link smiled as he felt his heart lift seeing his old friend and asked that question. It had been so long since he'd asked someone that without fearing they'd reply that they need his help. She smiled back, and replied "Not much I just wanted to come check on you. You've seemed a bit down lately, is something on your mind?"

The hero's eyes widened and he tried desperately to think of what was bugging him before his adventure started so long ago. What was it… Oh right! "Mido has just been kind of a jerk lately, that's all." Link replied moving to stretch his limbs.

Saria nodded slowly, thinking. "Well I'll have to go talk to him then! He's got to stop picking on you. Just cuz you might not have a fairy doesn't mean that he can be so mean to you! He only recently got his!" Saria turned to storm off and find Mido but Link quickly grabber her shoulder to stop her. She turned to find him smiling, and the former hero said "Don't worry about it Saria. I've been through worse, I can't let what Mido says bug me. After all they're just empty words."

Saria seemed to bought it and nodded slowly again. "Link, when did you grow up?.. I used to always have to protect you. But now it seems you don't need it. It's like you learnt some life lessons over night!" Saria laughed a bit, and Link just laughed with her trying not to be suspicious.

Before turning to walk away Saria asked "Hey Link, are you alright? You're moving kind of funny, did you get hurt?" But Link had to try desperately to hide his pain. She couldn't know, and even if he told her she'd think the boy was crazy. "I'm fine, don't worry about it Saria. Just a bit stiff, bad sleep I guess." Saria smiled at this, and turned to walk away. As she began to step forward she said "Well alright then, but hey you know that I'm here for you! Always. And if Mido bugs you again about the fairy thing let me know!"

After the events that had unfolded that morning hearing about not having a fairy and not being able to tell Saria the truth Link's heart sank down in his chest. "Where are you Navi.." And then a spark flickered in the boy's brain. "I may not be the Hero of Time anymore.. But that doesn't mean I have to stop training and fighting! I'll still get strong so that I can defend my friends if they ever need it. Maybe one day Saria will call me her hero once again. And I know where the sword is, then there's got to be a wolfos or something around somewhere!"

With new goal in his mind Link ran over to the hill across from his house going up it and through the fences to a small hole in the wall of another hill. It was still there! The boy crouched down and pushed himself into the hole finding it just as tight a fit as last time but managing to get through. Once on the other side Link heard the boulder, and navigated around the tiny maze finding some rupees until he got to the chest. Smiling he approached it slowly, and placed his hands on the rim. "The Kokiri sword.. My sword."

He propped open the lid, and the blade was sitting there at the base of the chest. Link reached in to grab it, feeling pretty heroic when he raised it over his head by the hilt. "Finally, it's mine again!" Link quickly tied the sword to his belt and left the way he came, dodging the massive boulder as it flew past him. "Time to go on an adventure!"

The boy smiled all the way to the edge of the lost woods where a couple Kokiri were standing guard. He frowned a bit, but trying to evade them slipped into the trees a couple feet away and made his way to the path inside. Once on the path he began to walk, but the lost woods looked a lot different than when he was an adult. Apparently Ganon's influence actually made them more straightforward but near-impossible to figure out how to get through. Now the paths were random, and Link quickly got lost in the trees. Turning around, the path looked nothing like the one he'd just gone down. The Lost Woods were changing and shifting around him!

"Get away! Get away from me!" the voice echoed in his ears, probably only fifty feet away and he instantly turned toward the source of it with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Get away you Wolfos, leave me alone!" Someone's in trouble! Being attacked by wolfos! Link couldn't help but smile a bit as he began to run through the thick forest. Finally a chance to be a hero! The voice sounded pretty familiar as well...

"Get down here you pesky fairy!" Came the wolfos's deep voice, and Link's eyes widened. For one, the voice was now coming in another direction, and he finally recognized the first voice he'd heard. "Navi!" Link turned to run towards the voices, but a few seconds later he heard the wolfos' growling from the opposite way. 'The Lost Woods..' Link thought to himself. They were shifting around him. 'What's their secret, Navi is in trouble...'

Link stood still for a minute, and then got an idea. He pulled out his sword in his left hand and began to slash down the brush cutting around the trees to the source of the sound and finally found them in a little field. Navi was up in a tree, one of her wings looked bent. That's probably why she couldn't just fly away. Four small wolfos were around the tree growling, and Link took the opportunity to sneak up behind one of them. He placed the tip of his sword into the small of the wolfos's back and thrusted forward!

The wolfos cried out with pain, and as Link pulled his sword back out the monster fell to the ground dead. The other three turned to glare at him, and at once charged. Link dodged the monster's claws and successfully stabbed another in the side through its ribs. Again pulling the sword out the massive wolf hit the ground. Link turned to the remaining two. This was easy; he'd taken on way more Wolfos before and this was nothing. There shouldn't be a problem.

But then something sparked in link's mind and he looked at his right arm. He'd forgotten a shield. The wolfos both charged and looking up Link rolled out of the way. As he recovered, Link quickly took his sword and used it to slash one's shins. The Wolfos cried out but didn't go down as it swiped with his claws catching Link's shoulder. It began to bleed and Link knew that the arm would be useless but the adrenaline rushing through his veins allowed him to ignore it. Quickly Link took out the second last Wolfos and turning to the last. The Wolfos backed away a bit, but then glanced at the fairy in the tree and back to Link. He crouched down on his back legs growling, and getting ready to pounce.

Suddenly the Wolfos lounged at the boy but he simply stepped out of the way leaving his sword where he was. The Wolfos was finished and hit the ground. Link looked at the body to make sure it didn't move, then turned and stepped over the first body and walked to the base of the huge tree. Navi was maybe ten feet up and Link called to her "Navi, I see you there. Are you alright?"

The blue fairy curled into the tree scared, and replied "W-Who are you? Why are you here, why did you kill those Wolfos?" Link frowned a bit as Navi was scared of him; he was for some reason hoping she'd remember him but now realized it was a stupid dream. "My name is Link" he began, trying not to let his emotions get in the way. "I heard you screaming and came to save you Navi."

The fairy was silent for a moment, but then finally asked "How do you know my name kokiri?" Navi peeked out from the tree looking at the young boy. He looked familiar for some reason.. But she shook her head guessing she had just seen him when flying over Kokiri forest. It wasn't unusual for stray fairies to fly over the village, especially if they were looking for a Kokiri partner. But Navi wasn't, she loved being a lone fairy. The others were trapped, never to leave their Kokiri.

Link thought about how he would answer for a minute, and then just shook his head. "You must have mentioned it before." He looked at Navi, hoping she'd buy into the lie. And she did, nodding slowly. Link smiled and said "Now, come back home with me? I'll fix up your wing and let you fly again." Navi nodded again, and link placed his hands in a cup in the air. The fairy had to climb down a few branches before being close enough to jump into Link's palms.

Still smiling Link held Navi to his chest with one hand before turning to the forest. But his path was gone; all of the bushes and grass had re-grown. "Uhm…" Navi looked up at him and giggled, saying "You need help getting out? Oh! You never told me your name Kokiri!"

Link looked down, nodding softly. "Yeah, I have no idea where I'm going. And it's not Kokiri, my name is Link." Navi smiled, thinking that even the name sounded familiar. She then pointed to the left and Link began to walk. With Navi's help it only took a few minutes to find the entrance and in perfect timing too. The sun was setting, and the Lost Woods at night was not a place you wanted to be. The skull-kids come out, and take you.. Link shook his head and snuck through the trees again to get around the Kokiri standing guard.

Link finally got back to his house hiding the fairy the whole way and made his way up the ladder, then stepped inside. He quickly grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it on his table, placing Navi down on it. Her wing was still bent and as the fairy tried to flap it she winced. Link frowned, turning and leaving the small house with Navi still sitting on the pillow. The fairy was confused, wondering why the Kokiri boy, this 'Link' left but as she was waiting started to look around the room. It was a pretty simple house, nothing much other than the small bed and pots, the mirror and finally a side table. 'Who is this boy… Why do I remember this room?...'

Link came back through the door and wandered over to the fairy, then he gently straightened her wing before using the sticks to form a brace and the grass to tie it all up. Standing back Link admired his work, and nodded. "Perfect! You should be flying in no-time. But it's getting kind of late... Why don't you stay here for the night?"

Navi Nodded slowly, and Link took off his hat placing it beside her on the table. He moved to his bed to take his tunic off, and noticed a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Ah-" placing the tunic back down and looking at his shoulder, the green fabric stained red with blood. "That'll probably leave a scar..." At this Navi frowned wondering to herself why this boy would go so far out of his way to help her. She was just a fairy…

Link found a rag and dipped it in a bucket of water he had by the bed before taking the tunic off and quickly covering his cuts with the cold rag. "Night Navi," The boy said before tying the rag to him and lying down. "oww…"

Navi took a closer look noticing the wound was actually quite deep. She could have sworn she saw some bone and winced, losing her balance and falling into the boy's hat which was pretty soft and comfy. "Why would he go through that pain just to save me... And why isn't he suffering more than he is? That wound should be causing him a lot more pain. What is this boy…" Navi tried not to think about it and laid down, hoping to find some sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Done! I really hope you guys liked it, I'll try to have the next chapter out pretty quick :) but if you could leave a review of PM me it would mean a lot, I havent gotten much feedback so far.


End file.
